custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Salis (Splinters Alternate Universe)
Salis is a Toa of Plasma and member of the Dark Hunters. History Early Life Salis was created by the Great Beings thousands of years ago on Spherus Magna. After entering the Great Spirit robot, he was assigned to work in Metru Nui. In Metru Nui, he worked along side Nuhrii as a fellow Mask-Maker, who helped when Nuhrii needed masks to be carved at even higher temperatures Nuhrii could stand. However, Turaga Dume felt he would be better maintaining control over the Lava Pits, were he could withstand the temperatures needed for the job. This made Nuhrii quite furious, as he lost his assistant. Salis was soon saved by Toa Lhikan after he almost fell into the lava pits himself. Salis soon strove to be a great hero like Lhikan, but realized that may never happen if he just worked in the Lava Pits everyday. As such, he jumped at every opportunity that he could become a Toa. Salis would evidently be moved to the island of Draxia due to demand for Matoran being there rose. Skakdi soon came to the island and began kidnapping Matoran in order to use them as slaves. Salis was one of the many Matoran who tried to fight them off. However, Salis was soon in peril after a Skakdi named Kalikaan attack him. He was nearly killed until the Skakdi decided to spare him arbitrarily. Becoming a Toa Salis and his injured body couldn't work as hard as Turaga Dume wished it to be. As such, Turaga Dume sent him to Karzahni, were he could possibly be "fixed" and helped there. However, Salis was tortured at Karzahni, growing a vengeful heart, in which he would make Metru Nui pay for sending him to Karhzahni. However, because of Salis's good working habits, he was allowed to go to another (smaller) island, called Makari. There, he soon became a Toa after the original Toa there had completed his destiny, believing Salis would be one of the six matoran he chose that could go on with his legacy. However, Salis would soon break the Toa Code. He came into contact with Kalikaan, who had forgotten who he was and was eager to become a Dark Hunter. Salis got interested in the Shadowed One's practices, and set himself and Kalikaan up to find a cache of widgets in the southern regions so he could enact his vengeance and to be hired by the Dark Hunters. He got into a standoff with Kalikaan and then blasted him, leaving him to die from the heat of the desert and his wounds. Salis would turn in the money and officially become a Dark Hunter. BIONICLE: Insurgence In the midst of the Makuta-Dark Brotherhood war, he and another Dark Hunter named Carika went searching Xia for the Po-Matoran Chronicler, Fa. However, after a brief run in with Toa Collerak, Salis was defeated. Makuta Furtaan ended up interfering with Collerak's mission, however, which led Salis and Carika to capture Fa by crashing their ship into the Toa's. Afterwords, he successfully brought Fa back to the Temple of Destiny, where his Benefactor, Inferno, was waiting. Abilities and Traits Salis, being a Toa of Plasma, has the ability to manipulate and create Plasma, and has a natural tolerance to super-heated areas. He also bears a Kanohi Kakama, which allows him to run at super fast speeds. Salis is a bit arrogant. He likes to only think for himself, and finds himself to be the center of everything. He doesn't even mind breaking rules to get his way. However, he is also a bit crafty, using any situation to try and make him look better. Stats (Maximum for the stats is 15) Appearances *''BIONICLE: Insurgence'' *''Almost'' -First canonical appearance. Trivia *Originally Salis was going to be yet another Toa to show up in BT's stories, but BobtheDoctor27 suggested that a Toa be the villain in The Chronicles of Fa, as Makuta are too often antagonized. BIONICLEToa liked this idea, and used it for his revised BIONICLE: Insurgence story. **Adding onto this, it gave BT a very good reason to express a bit of humor to himself. Toa of Plasma seem to make popular characters on this wiki, so BT wanted to make one into an evil henchman instead of being a hero. Sort of contrary to the anti-hero that Thode is, yes? Category:Toa Category:Toa of Plasma Category:Su-Matoran